plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Conehead Zombie
The Conehead Zombie is the third Zombie the player encounters in the game, after the ordinary Zombie and the Flag Zombie. It is a zombie with a traffic cone on its head for protection. While it is relatively easy to defeat, it is much harder to eliminate than both the Flag Zombie and an ordinary zombie. It has somewhat high health, but it can only be directly hurt once the Cone has fallen off its head. Suburban Almanac Entry Conehead Zombie His traffic cone headpiece makes him twice as tough as normal zombies. Toughness: medium Conehead Zombie shuffled mindlessly forward like every other zombie. But something made him stop, made him pick up a traffic cone and stick it on his head. Oh yeah. He likes to party. Overview Absorbs 28 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 7, 13 ,18 (at this point the Roadcone is destroyed) and 23 normal damage shots before dying at 28 normal damage shots. Appearances Adventure Mode: Every level except for levels 1-1, 1-2, 2-1, 4-5 Mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Invisi-ghoul, Seeing Stars, Beghouled Twist, Big Trouble Little Zombie, Column Like You See 'Em, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, Whack a Zombie, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Heat Wave, Zombie Trap, Buttered Popcorn Cancelled Mini-games: Every Cancelled Mini-game except for Air Raid and Squirrel Puzzle Mode: Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless, all Last Stand (iOS Puzzle Mode) levels Survival Mode: All levels Co-op Mode: All levels Others: Vs. Mode Strategy This zombie is not at all difficult to stop. A Snow Pea, two Peashooters, or a Repeater can take it down easily. It is weak to almost all strategies, so your basic setup should take it out. However, do not underestimate it, as it can be a threat in the early levels and the beginning of the game. A single Peashooter can be sufficient to kill one, but two or three work better, especially if there are multiple Zombies to be killed. A single Peashooter is also enough to kill a Conehead Zombie before it encounters a lane that a Peashooter is on. I, Zombie Endless After the normal Zombie is replaced by the Imp, use this zombie for the lanes you want a small amount of damage absorption. Their cones aren't affected by the Magnet-shroom, so use them to take out the Magnet-shroom if it isn't well defended. However, be careful not to send them to a highly defended lane. For the puzzle involving Scaredy-shrooms, time Conehead placement and location so the most Scaredies in a lane are hiding, allowing Coneheads to walk down the row with no or minimal harm. Gallery Conehead-Zombie.gif|An animated Conehead Zombie (click to see the animation). File:song 1.JPG|Conehead Zombie in the music video of "Zombies on Your Lawn" File:Zombie Cone Degrades.PNG|A Cone as it degrades File:Ducky Cone.jpg|A Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie, the Conehead Zombie's Ducky Tube variant. Cone packet.png|Conehead Zombie seed packet in I, Zombie ConeheadDS.png|Conehead Zombie in the DS version DS Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie.png|A DS Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie cone12.png|HD Conehead Zombie Conehead zombies in Three hit wonder.PNG|Conehead Zombies in Three Hit Wonder Conehead 1st degrade.png|Conehead Zombie first degrade (after seven hits) conehead 2nd degrade.png|Conehead Zombie's second degrade (after 13 hits) CONEHEADZOMBIE.PNG|Conehead Zombie at Night ICE.PNG|Frozen Conehead Zombie Yf0020x.jpg|Conehead Zombie Plush Toy Cone Online.png|Online Almanac Entry ConetoErrorisHuman.JPG|Conehead Zombie and Sunflower in Popcap's site 404 page. Trivia *In the Suburban Almanac, it's stated that a Conehead Zombie is twice as tough as a normal Zombie, while in fact it's 2.8x as tough as one. **Maybe it is talking about the Cone, which has 18 hits, almost twice the HP of a normal zombie. ***Most likely it is stating that two Peashooters is the number of Peashooters required to kill it without getting bitten, while one is required for a normal zombie. (Although, if planted in the left most column when it first appears, one Peashooter is enough) *The Conehead Zombie is the third most frequently occurring Zombie (other than regular Zombies and the Flag Zombie), as it appears in every level but levels 1-1, 1-2, 2-1, 4-5, ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Pogo Party, Bobsled Bonanza, Heavy Weapon, BOMB All Together!, Homerun Derby, Portal Combat, Zombiquarium, Air Raid, Air Raid (Hidden Mini-game), Ice Level, Squirrel, Vasebreaker and first 7 I, Zombie levels. **However, it is the second most numerous Zombie, appearing slightly less frequently than Zombies. **Conehead Zombies may not appear in certain flags of Survival Modes. *Some of the Game of the Year edition packs come with a punch-out cardboard cone that can be placed on the head of the zombie figurine. This cone will require minimal construction first, possibly with the aid of tape. *It is unknown how the roadcone could protect the Conehead Zombie from projectiles and some plants like Spikeweed and Spikerock, as they mostly hit the other body parts except for Lobbed-shot Plants. *The Conehead Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie and the Trash Can Zombie are the only zombies that can degrade into a normal Zombie. **But it is the only zombie that can degrade into a normal Zombie that does not hold something metallic (and hence cannot degrade through a Magnet-shroom). *If Plants vs. Zombies: Game of the Year Version was purchased before May 5th, 2011, the Pyro from Team Fortress 2 will be awarded with a Dead Cone hat. *The top of the cone can be seen through the Fog if it appears in the top row of a Fog level. *In anything Wall-nut Bowling-related and Whack a Zombie, it takes two hits for a Conehead Zombie to die. *The Conehead Zombie, along with two normal Zombies, appears on the loading screen. *This is the first Zombie to have a headwear (and Armor in general) according to the encounterment in Adventure Mode. See Also *Zombies *Roadcone *Buckethead Zombie *Peashooter *Snow Pea Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Day Encountered Zombies Category:Day Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness